Dig Your Own Grave
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny are with Pierce and other rebels as they try to vanquish D'Void.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Manny glanced at Helen while he sat with his back against the wall in their home. He viewed her sitting and sipping hot soup from one side of her spoon. He tilted his bowl so that it was near his mouth. Soup poured down his throat until the bowl was empty.

''What are we going to do with D'Void?'' a rebel wished to know as he sat near Helen. His fellow freedom fighters faced him.

''We should end D'Void's life as soon as possible. D'Void won't enslave anyone else in the Null Void if he is deceased,'' another rebel said to everyone.

Helen frowned as she shook her head back and forth. ''D'Void may be cruel, but nobody deserves to die,'' she said to her associates.

''D'Void should be imprisoned for the rest of his life,'' Pierce said.

''How are we going to defeat D'Void? He is invulnerable,'' a freedom fighter muttered.

Another rebel frowned. ''That's true, but D'Void is still human. He can still perish,'' he said.

''What about the Null Guardians in the Null Void? D'Void controls them. They will always protect him,'' Pierce said.

''That's true, Pierce,'' Helen said while the frown remained on her face.

''We have to defeat D'Void no matter what,'' Manny said. He placed his bowl on the floor.

One rebel looked thoughtful. ''Do any of you remember seeing a baby Null Guardian with D'Void recently?'' he wished to know.

Everyone nodded.

''D'Void is almost always with the baby Null Guardian,'' Helen said.

''Maybe we should kidnap the baby Null Guardian,'' the rebel said.

''What?!'' Helen gasped as her eyes widened in shock.

''We can kidnap the baby Null Guardian. It can be our hostage until D'Void stops enslaving almost everyone in the Null Void.''

''D'Void loves his baby,'' another rebel said.

''How do you know D'Void loves the infant?'' Manny inquired.

''D'Void scratches the baby's stomach and he allows her to kiss his face,'' the rebel said.

''A baby should not have to suffer,'' Helen said.

Manny scowled at Helen. ''D'Void forces almost everyone to dig for Kormite in his mines. Male inhabitants of the Null Void. Women and children. Imagine children and women working in D'Void's mines. You know D'Void sends his Null Guardians to obtain children for his mines and uses the creatures to split families apart, Helen.''

''We can defeat D'Void, but the baby Null Guardian shouldn't be harmed,'' Helen said.

''Are we still going to imprison D'Void?'' Pierce asked as he glanced at everyone in the area.

Most rebels shrugged.

''Let's go to D'Void's citadel now. We can decide his fate when we get there,'' Manny said until he stood.

''The baby Null Guardian won't be harmed?'' Helen asked.

Manny never replied. He and his companions got out of their home.

The rebels hopped from rock to rock in the Null Void. They paused on a rock when a Null Guardian flew to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen gasped when she saw the Null Guardian's dagger-like teeth. She and the other rebels dodged the creature's jaws.

''How are we going to get to D'Void's citadel?'' a freedom fighter wished to know.

''I doubt we will be able to run and dodge the Null Guardian's fangs for a long time,'' another rebel said.

''The Null Guardian will enable us to arrive at D'Void's citadel,'' Pierce said to his companions.

''How?'' Manny muttered under his breath.

Pierce proceeded to leap until he was on the Null Guardian's back. His associates imitated him. He and the rest of the rebels gripped the Null Guardian's body as it writhed.

The Null Guardian flew to D'Void's citadel. It entered the building until it flew in various halls.

Pierce and his companions jumped before their feet contacted the floor.

''How are we going to locate D'Void?'' Manny inquired.

''We should dodge the Null Guardian's fangs again first!'' Helen said. She and the other freedom fighters fled from the Null Guardian.

The rebels ran into a chamber before Pierce closed the door. They turned their heads and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Void rested in a small bed while he faced a crib. ''D'Vine!'' he muttered as he smiled.

The rebels exchanged glances. ''D'Vine?'' Pierce muttered.

Helen approached the crib before she gasped another time. She viewed a baby Null Guardian resting with two stuffed animals in her tentacles. She smiled at the adorable sight until she faced Manny and the other rebels. ''D'Vine,'' Helen said.

Manny frowned as he and his associates walked to D'Void. ''A vulnerable enemy!'' he muttered while D'Void rested on his back.

''Let's carry D'Void to prison,'' Pierce said.

A rebel glowered at D'Void until he lifted a pillow.

Pierce's eyes widened as he tilted his head in confusion. ''Why are you lifting a pillow instead of D'Void?'' he wished to know while he faced the rebel.

The freedom fighter continued to glower. He placed the pillow on top of D'Void's face. He observed D'Void flailing.

Pierce and Helen gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Vine sat up in her crib. She sobbed uncontrollably while D'Void flailed.

Helen tried to comfort D'Vine as a rebel walked to the crib.

The rebel scowled at the crying Null Guardian until he lifted one of her stuffed animals. Grinning, he held the toy above D'Vine before her tentacles extended.

Helen scowled at the freedom fighter as D'Vine wailed. ''You are cruel! Taking a baby's toy and killing her father in front of her!'' she said.

Frowning, the rebel dropped the toy until it was in D'Vine's tentacles another time.

D'Void sobbed and flailed before his arms collapsed on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Pierce glowered at the rebel after the latter lifted the pillow. ''You are a murderer!'' he snapped.

The rebel dropped the pillow on D'Void's bed. He faced Pierce until a scowl formed on his face. ''D'Void's slaves are liberated. The deceased villain won't be able to enslave others.''

''Where are we going to bury D'Void?'' Manny wished to know.

''We can bury D'Void near his citadel,'' the murderer said.

Manny frowned and nodded.

Helen proceeded to lift D'Vine while the latter continued to sob. She concentrated on D'Vine. ''I will be your mommy,'' she said.

All of Manny's eyes widened in shock. ''What?! You are eager to adopt a baby Null Guardian, Helen?'' he wished to know.

Helen turned to Manny before she nodded. ''D'Vine is a helpless creature,'' she said.

Manny saw D'Vine's fangs as the latter sobbed. ''Are you viewing D'Vine's fangs, Helen? D'Vine is not helpless.''

''I will be D'Vine's mommy!'' Helen exclaimed. She turned to D'Vine. Helen placed two stuffed animals in the infant's tentacles.


	6. Chapter 6

''Let's carry D'Void out of the citadel,'' Manny said to his companions. He pulled the blanket to one side. His eyes widened as soon as he saw D'Void's blue boxers. Manny never said anything while he lifted one of D'Void's legs.

The other rebels took D'Void's limbs before they carried the villain.

Helen scratched D'Vine's stomach in order to comfort her, but it was no use. She saw Pierce's frown on his face.

''The memory of killing D'Void will haunt me for the rest of my life, Helen. Maybe D'Void's spirit will haunt me as well,'' Pierce said.

''You never smothered D'Void, Pierce,'' Helen said.

''I never prevented D'Void's death!'' Pierce exclaimed.

Helen and Manny followed the other freedom fighters. A rebel glanced at his associates. ''Do any of you remember being pursued by a Null Guardian earlier?'' he wished to know.

Everyone nodded at a snail's pace.

''The Null Guardian might be near the door,'' the rebel said.

Helen and the others exchanged glances.

''We must bury D'Void as soon as possible,'' Manny said.

The rebel saw the door until his body trembled. Did he wish to view the Null Guardian's fangs another time? He opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Null Guardian was not present.

''At least the Null Guardian departed,'' a rebel said. His eyes widened in absolute horror. *Perhaps the Null Guardian is lurking in a dark chamber!* he thought. He continued to carry D'Void as he walked in the hall.

''D'Void's pet Null Guardians are probably resting,'' Helen said.

The rebels wandered the hall until they were out of the citadel. They walked down many steps before they paused by them.

D'Void was placed on the ground.

Helen's eyes were on D'Vine as she tried to comfort the latter another time. She saw the stuffed animals in D'Vine's tentacles.  
She wondered how the toys were obtained. Helen proceeded to gasp another time. *D'Void probably took toys from enslaved children* she thought. A thoughtful expression materialized on her face. That was when her frown returned. She saw D'Vine again.

*Slaves probably created D'Vine's crib* Helen pondered. She glanced at D'Void as D'Vine sobbed and reached for him. Her eyes were on a sudden medium-sized hole in the ground. Helen gasped again after D'Vine flew out of her arms. ''D'Vine!'' she exclaimed with wide eyes. She viewed D'Vine flying to D'Void.

Tears formed in Helen's eyes while D'Vine embraced her father and kissed him repeatedly. Helen held the sobbing baby until the latter released D'Void.

Manny tossed D'Void into the hole before he buried him.

Everyone gasped as soon as D'Void's hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Manny's leg.


	8. Chapter 8

''D'Void is alive?!'' Manny gasped while his multiple eyes increased in size with every passing second.

''D'Void should be deceased!'' the villain's ''killer'' exclaimed with wide eyes as he stepped back at a snail's pace. His body trembled uncontrollably.

Pierce concentrated on the murderer for a few seconds. He scowled at him another time. The corners of his mouth were down while his eyes became smaller. ''D'Void belonged in prison,'' Pierce said.

''D'Void is not deceased! I am not a killer!'' the rebel said to Pierce until a scowl replaced his previous shocked expression.

''You tried to murder D'Void!'' Pierce said to his associate.

''At least D'Void is alive,'' the murderous freedom fighter said.

''We might not be alive after D'Void emerges from his grave!'' Helen exclaimed as she continued to embrace D'Vine.

The rebels viewed D'Void releasing Manny's leg. Their wide eyes were on another hand as it emerged from the grave at a snail's pace.  
D'Void's hands parted the grave until his upper body appeared.

D'Void squinted while he grinned at the freedom fighters.

''You should not be alive, D'Void!'' Manny exclaimed with a sudden frown. He continued to face his enemy.

''I smothered you with a pillow, D'Void! How did you survive?''

''You should have viewed me after you smothered me,'' D'Void said. His cruel grin remained on his face. ''I played possum!'' he said to his enemies.

D'Vine ceased sobbing in Helen's arms. She struggled, but Helen never released her.

''What are you going to do to us, D'Void?'' Pierce wished to know while his eyes remained wide.

D'Void continued to grin at his foes. ''I almost suffocated earlier,'' he said. His grin stretched from ear to ear. ''My enemies are going to suffocate!'' he informed the freedom fighters.

The rebels tilted their heads in confusion.

Manny gasped after his leg was grabbed again. He was pulled into the grave.

''Manny!'' Helen exclaimed after she gasped another time. She viewed D'Void pulling the rest of the rebels into the grave. She shrieked after he grabbed her leg and pulled. Helen released D'Vine.

D'Void got out of the grave until he buried the rebels. He and D'Vine embraced one another. They sobbed at the same time. Not even the grave was able to tear a father and his baby apart.

The End


End file.
